Keys of Fire
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu and Lucy switch magic thanks to a wizard. Trying to get use to their new abilities, Lucy and Natsu find themselves having to fight each other to return their magic. What happens when things are spoken and feelings are hurt? Nalu.


"Natsu how did you drag me into this?!" Lucy screamed while running from a wizard shooting magic.

"You just love me soooo much." Natsu yelled back at her which made her blush.

"D-do not!" The wizard had the power to give him the powers of his opponent or switch the magic of other wizards. All of a sudden Natsu and Lucy both glowed green.

"What's happening?!" Natsu looked at Lucy when he seen fear in her eyes.

"I-I don't know!" She cried. The light became brighter and brighter then everything went white.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Lucy questioned not talking to anyone in particular. Lucy went to look if her keys were okay but never seen them. "Oh no! Aquarius is gonna kill me!" Lucy was sweating a bunch. "Why is it so hot in here?!"<p>

"Luce?!" Natsu came running into her room. She noticed her keys on his hip.

"Natsu give me my keys!" Lucy yelled.

"I cant."

"You cant use them!" She was in rage she was engulfed in flames. She realized she was on fire. "I'M ON FIRE!" She screamed.

"Luce you remember that wizard we were fighting?"

"Yeah..."

"Well watch.. Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy gasped when she seen Virgo appear.

"You called Princess..." Virgo trailed off looking at Natsu with her key. "Sir..." Virgo had her emotionless look but Lucy could tell she was confused.

"Not good..." Lucy looked at Natsu with a look of horror. "Wait how do you know how to summon my spirits?!" Lucy questioned.

"I remember you opening Virgo alot and Cancer. Those are the only ones I know how to summon. Do you know how to control my fire?"

"Of course!" Lucy looked at her fist which was on fire. "I uh wanted it to do that..."

"Riiiiiight." He smirked.

"Shut up! We have to ask master how to fix this!" Lucy tried shaking the fire out but it wouldn't come. "By the way quick question, what does fire taste like?" Lucy always wondered.

"Try some." He grinned. Lucy looked utterly shocked. As if she'd try fire.

"You're crazy." Lucy said before her hands lit into fire blasts and she was blasted out the door towards the guild.

"Should have told you about my fire boosts!" Natsu yelled jumping out of the window trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Lucy's fire fists finally died out but not soon enough for her to stop. She slammed through the guilds door everyone giving her weird looks. Natsu panting behind her.<p>

"Luce... Wait..." Natsu looked at everyone staring at her.

"Hey flame-brain. Lets fight!" Grey shouted. Natsu thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"You scared?!" Natsu growled before walking over to Grey.

"Natsu no!" Lucy called out for him but Natsu just ignored.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Natsu called with Virgo being summoned.

"You called sir?" Virgo stated. Grey looked at him shocked.

"What the-?!"

"Virgo dig this idiot a hole!" Natsu smirked.

"Yes sir." She dug a hole then a hole was beneath Grey making him fall in it. Virgo reappearing out of the hole she went down first.

"Punishment time sir?" Virgo questioned.

"Erm no... You can go back now." Natsu seen her poof back and he smiled to himself knowing he won against Grey with another magic he never excepted. Lucy gawked at him.

"You idiot! You don't even know how to use my magic!" Lucy growled. Lucy coughed when a fire ball exited her mouth. Everyone gasped at the sudden fireball that slammed into the wall. "Uh... I got a really nasty cold... Gotta talk to the guild master..." Lucy walked up the stairs with Natsu following behind.

"Even though you got my powers I am stronger." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu you do realize I can burn your ass right now." Lucy stated.

"When I get my magic back I'll return the favor." Natsu's smirk increased. Lucy heated up her hand but not to where it was in flames touching Natsu on the shoulder. Natsu screamed in pain holding his arm. "I suggest you hide when I get my magic back, for your sake." Natsu scowled at her. Lucy fiddled with her hands.

"I-It was a joke... You wouldn't..." Lucy looked at her hands.

"Oh I would." Natsu smirked. They stood at the front of the Head Master's door. Slowly Lucy knocked before hearing a 'come in' from the little man. Both Lucy and Natsu entered.

"What can I help you two with?" He asked.

"Well me and Natsu were fighting this wizard and he zapped us with something and it swapped our powers.." Lucy stated. The master looked at them in shock remembering the wizard and how to undo the spell.

"I know one way to undo it but uh it tests your friendship..." He stated.

"What is it?" Natsu wondered.

"You guys have to fight with the others powers.."

"That sounds easy." Natsu smiled.

"You never let me finish." The master started. "You guys have to fight each other..." Lucy looked at him in horror.

"Fight... N-N-N-Natsu?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu smirked at her. "He could k-kill me!"

"It's the only way."

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy stood outside in the park face to face.<p>

"I always wanted us to brawl for fun but with our own powers." Natsu smirked.

"You're gonna enjoy this..." Lucy sighed. Natsu pulled out the first key.

"Prepare yourself. I may not have my powers but lets be honest who's stronger." Natsu grinned. Lucy felt anger rage in her engulfing her in flames. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Natsu yelled making Virgo appear. "Get her!" Lucy ran towards them.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy screamed making fire blow from her mouth knocking Virgo back into the spirit world.

"Open gate of the crab! Cancer!"

"Eb-i?" Cancer looked at Natsu then back at Lucy. Cancer knew he had to fight Lucy because Natsu was his master at the time being. Cancer and Lucy went head to head fists going back and forth.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lucy punched Cancer sending him back. "I'm gonna show you who's weak for once and show you how it feels like to be left in the dark!" Natsu looked stunned at Lucy's sudden outburst.

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" Natsu opened Loke. Loke looked at Natsu.

"What is happening right now?!"

"Just attack Lucy. We have to fight to get our powers back now hurry! She has my magic."

"I'm sorry Lucy." Loke said looking at Lucy. Lucy lit her hands on fire and got into a fight with Loke.

"I'm all fired up!" Lucy yelled turning herself on fire charging at Loke.

"What's gotten into you?! You guys are just trying to reverse a spell not kill each other!" Loke declared looking at Lucy who had dragon eyes.

"I'm showing him how it feels to be weak for once! He did this!" Lucy screamed making Natsu gawk at her.

"Excuse me?! I didn't say anything about you being weak!" Natsu shouted.

"You're kidding me right?! You just said you knew you were stronger! You always have to save me in fights! You'd rather have Erza or Grey or Lisanna help you then me because of course they're stronger! I don't even know why I'm on team Natsu!" Lucy screamed punching Loke harder till he went back to the spirit world. "Stop being a coward and fight me instead of 'hiding behind my spirits' like you always made me feel like I was doing." Natsu could feel himself growing more angrier charging at her. Them going into fist to fist combat. Natsu realized how to even the fight. He then summons Gemini making Gemini turn into him with his old powers.

"Now it's even!" Natsu held his hands into fists.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy and Gemini shouted at the same time both holding their attack until Lucy got weaker getting blown back. Gemini ran up to her with a fire fist about to punch her until she kicks him back. Them fighting fists both full of fire. Lucy falls to her knees holding her gut. Lucy starts glowing and so does Natsu. Lucy doesn't feel the fire within her anymore and Lucy's keys get return to Lucy. Lucy sits there still holding her gut and Natsu is standing panting.

"No.. Now I'm back to my weak self..." Lucy mumbled to herself forgetting Natsu is standing ten feet away from her with his dragon hearing back.

"Who said I thought you were weak?" Natsu said panting. Lucy felt tears in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone. Because the person who told me I was weak was no other then the Salamander himself." Lucy stood up still holding her gut and limping off. "By the way I'm leaving team Natsu. I wasn't strong to be apart of that team anyways." Lucy limped away without giving him a second look leaving him there. Natsu was full of anger and sadness.

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting with Levy at her table while Natsu was staring at Lucy from across the guild. He was sitting with Erza and Grey. Lucy was laughing with Levy then glanced at him noticing him staring at her she instantly looked away. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and marched across the guild towards her.<p>

"Lu-chan... Natsu is coming..." Levy said.

"WHAT?!" Lucy looked at him half way to her. "What the hell do I do?!"

"Run or hide! And hope he doesn't catch you or find you!" Levy patted her back. Lucy quickly jolted from her seat and ran out the guild.

"LUCY!" She heard him yelling at her before following her out of the guild. "LUCY!" She heard him getting closer. Glancing back she seen him gaining on her. 'Apartment! I can lock my door and windows but first I gotta lose him!' Lucy thought before running through a bunch of alleyways. Natsu still sprinting after her. 'I cant keep this up much longer!' Lucy thought, her chest hurting alot from lack of air. Lucy made it to her apartment but never seen Natsu. She quickly got in her house and locked her door and her window. All she needed was to close her bedroom door. She entered her bedroom closing the window.

"Phew finally... That was close..." Lucy mumbled to herself before turning around. She gasped when someone pinned her on the wall. There was the person she didn't want to see, Natsu. He pinned her between his large arms; looking rather pissed off at her sudden run away.

"Yeah that was close.. I almost lost sight of you.." Anger dripped from his voice.

"W-what do you want?!" Lucy slightly raised her voice before he punched his fist behind the wall she was pinned too, making her flinch.

"I never said you were weak." He declared.

"You did!" She screamed, frustrated.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to- mmmf?!" Natsu slammed his lips against hers making her shut up. Natsu closed the body distance between them, his chest on hers. Lucy squirmed and managed to break the kiss.

"What the hel- mmmmf!" Natsu smashed his lips on hers again, holding her head with his hands so she cant back away. Lucy's eyes widen really big. Natsu managed to drag her to the bed without breaking the kiss and pinning her down holding her wrists to the bed, hovering over her. Natsu moved and kissed her neck over and over again.

"N-Natsu what are you-"

"Shut up and let me kiss you." Natsu cut off Lucy making her stunned. "Come on we both know we like each other. And I know you're not weak!" Natsu stared at her and she could feel his stare going through her.

"How did you-"

"I found this letter to your mom saying you're in love with me." He smirked.

"You what-" Natsu kissed her to shut her up.

"For a dense guy you know how to kiss. I didn't even know you knew what a kiss meant." Lucy mumbled into his lips. She felt him smirk.

"I know more then you think." Natsu continuing to kiss Lucy senseless, before parting.

"Love you Luce."

"Love you too, Natsu."


End file.
